This is a request for funds to continue the yearly symposia on basic aspects of the biology of skin. These symposia, which originated in 1950 at Brown University, have continued at the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center since 1964. The theme of the 25th Anniversary Symposium this year was "Perspectives and Retrospectives in Cutaneous Biology." The meeting was held at the Portland Hilton, August 21-24, 1975, with a record of 400 people attending from the United States and eight foreign countries. The Proceedings will be published in the July, 1976, issue of the Journal of Investigative Dermatology. The 1976 symposium will again be held at Salishan Lodge, Gleneden Beach, Oregon, October 6-10. The theme will be "The Cells of the Dermis." Drs. Marvin Karasec and Peter Bentley will be co-chairpersons. As in previous years, attendance will be by invitation only. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dimond, R.L. and Montagna, W. 1975. New observations on the anatomical features of the human vagina and cervix. J. Am. Med. Women's Assoc., 30:323-325, 330-331. Erickson, K.L. and Montagna, W. 1975. The induction of melanogenesis by ultraviolet light in the pigmentary system of rhesus monkeys. J. Invest. Dermatol., 65:279-284.